


Improbable

by firecat



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Magic, Paranormal, Science Experiments, Scientific Method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Holmes and Watson investigate Watson's strange new talent.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 15
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Improbable

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for:  
> Froday Little Special s.104, Dialogue only / No dialogue  
> Froday 100th special, prompt: (96) paranormal power

“When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.”

“What are you saying, my dear man?”

“You, my friend, have a paranormal power.”

“What does that mean?”

“Para — beyond. Normal. A power beyond what normal human beings have. Also commonly known as magic, although that term covers a number of other studies and phenomena as well.”

“Preposterous, Holmes!”

“No, doctor. Give me the snuff box you are holding. Now, do it again. Think of — a teacup.”

“It’s not working.”

“Wiggle your nose with your finger, like you did last time.”

“Holmes, I feel so foolish!”

“There is nothing foolish about a scientific inquiry, John. Each experiment must be conducted precisely, and without introducing unnecessary variables. Now, wiggle your nose and think of a teacup.”

“Whoops, I dro— Oh, good catch, Holmes! You have such quick reflexes. I say. This one is a Limoges.”

“Did you specifically think of a Limoges teacup, Watson?”

“No, but — my family had a set when I was a boy.”

“Perhaps you thought of that set, without realizing it.” 

“I still can’t believe this is happening.”

“We have repeated the experiment many times now. Your ability to make something appear just by thinking about it and making that...gesture is predictable. Improbable, certainly. And yet — apparently the truth.”


End file.
